criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Graz'zt
Graz'zt the Seductive is the Demon Prince of Indulgence. One of the most powerful demons in the Abyss, Graz'zt rules over not one, but three layers, known as the Abyssal realm of "Azzagrat". Description Appearance Graz'zt always dresses in regal finery, but no matter his disguise, his slightly pointed ears and yellow fangs betray him for the demon he is. In his true form, Graz'zt is a tall, darkly handsome demon with shiny black skin and glowing green eyes. Most striking are his hands and feet: Graz'zt has six fingers on each hand and six toes on each foot. Personality A deeply sexual and erotic being, the Demon Prince of Indulgence never goes anywhere without a retinue of female-appearing monsters...usually lamias, succubi, and/or mariliths. Graz'zt is dangerously charming, and he speaks with such eloquence and grandeur that he is often mistaken for a devil, not a demon. Graz'zt is bent on conquering the entire Abyss. He despises that Demogorgon calls himself the "Prince of Demons", for Graz'zt covets that title more than anything else. Graz'zt loves seduction and guile, and he schemes intricate plots to defeat his enemies and gain more power. Although Graz'zt is not afraid of combat, he would rather trick and charm his opponents than war against them. Graz'zt pays more attention to the Prime Material Plane than any other Demon Prince, and he is fond of trading favors with mortals: giving aid or information now for services that Graz'zt will demand later. Graz'zt prides himself on being the most intelligent and the most cunning creature in the Abyss. Biography Graz'zt's realm of Azzagrat spans three layers of the Abyss, and across all three spans the demonic city of Zelatar. Within the city lies the Argent Palace, the personal home of Graz'zt. The Argent Palace consists of 66 ivory towers, and from here, Graz'zt plots his conquest of the Abyss. During the Scattered War, King Trist Drassig found himself and his army with his back to the Cliffkeep Mountains, after losing battle after battle against the young warrior Zan Tal'Dorei and her rebels. Obsessed over the possibility of losing, Trist pledged his service to the Demon Prince of Indulgence, in exchange for the power to smite his foes. The bargain accepted, Graz'zt sent his demonic forces to the valley, which became a bastion of Graz'zt's influence. Drassig's army and his new fiendish allies spilled into the Emerald Highlands (the hills south of the valley) like a river of nightmares. Aided by the elves of Syngorn, Zan Tal'Dorei and her rebels fought against all odds. When Zan slew Trist, the Abyssal pact ended, and with it, the Drassig bloodline. So much blood and demonic ichor was spilled on the battlefield that the grass and flowers of the Highlands now grow black and burnt. The "Umbra Hills" and the "Grey Valley" to the north of the hills were both named in memory of this battle: the Battle of the Umbra Hills, and the final battle of the Scattered War. Tal'Dorei Campaign Setting The release of terrible Abyssal energies cursed both the Grey Valley where the demons were summoned, and the Umbra Hills where those demons fought and died. Shadow demons are still drawn to ancient Drassig war camps by the contract between King Trist Drassig and the Demon Prince of Indulgence. The Grey Valley is covered in a forest of dead, petrified trees...a whispered warning to dealing with demons. But that is not all that whispers here. Graz'tchar (Abyssal for "The Decadent End"), the lost blade of Graz'zt, calls from the Umbra Hills for a new master... Trivia * Graz'zt has yet to appear in either campaign thus far. However, he has been mentioned: ** As the Demon Prince of Indulgence, Graz'zt likely held a seat at the temple of the Umbra Gates. ** Obann was his former Master of Wills, but was shamed and destroyed after a terrible failure to his lord. References Art: Category:Fiends Category:Demons Category:Demon Lords